legendsofthemultiuniversefandomcom-20200215-history
Aureolus Izzard
' ' Aureolus Izzard (アウレオルス＝イザード Aureorusu Izādo?) is a character from Toaru Majutsu no Index series and is the main antagonist of the second arc of the storyline (anime and light novels). He is a powerful magician and alchemist; he perfected his alchemy to the state where his thoughts are turned into reality which is called Ars Magna. His name is probably derived from the second name of Paracelsus' birth name, Phillippus Aureolus Theophrastus Bombastus von Hohenheim, being the descendant of the famous alchemist. He has serious air surrounding him, being as his Ars Magna requires concentration for it to properly work, this is justified. Despite this, he has been known to toy with the lives of his opponents if he finds them "amusing" enough. He is also smug enough to gloat lightly and underestimate his opponents, once again because he has the power of Ars Magna. He has a caring side to him, which he shows only to Index. Himegami Aisa later revealed that Aureolus explained to her certain magical concepts (such as the basic premise behind his Ars Magna) while that relationship is not enough to consider Aisa and Aureolus Student and Master, it shows that he not always looked at her with the contempt that he showed after he was unable to save Index. He has also casual disregard for the well-being and lives of other people around him, as he brainwashed the student body of Misawa Cram School to be able to use magic even though it is harmful to them. The worst example of this nature is that he blew up Stiyl Magnus from the inside out, to the point where Touma describes it as seeing a Human anatomy exhibit in a museum where one walks inside the human body, since the blood and muscles were scatter all over the ceiling, all connected to the heart and still pumping blood throughout the veins. Aureolus personality and actions is apparently derived from Kamachi Kazuma's concept of a what-if scenario regarding Touma's failure to save Index in the first volume. Indeed, it has been stated in the narrative several times that Aureolus desired to save Index no matter what, and is likened to him wanting to be the main protagonist. His personality was also different in the past, risking being discovered by the Roman Catholic Church by going to England to share his knowledge of decoding grimoires with the Church of England to save more people. Category:Characters Category:Villains Category:Green haired Characters Category:Peace Foundation Category:Catholic Rebels Category:Affably Evil Category:Adaptational Heroism Category:Traitors Category:Reformed Villains Category:Alchemists Category:Magic Users Category:Dark Priests Category:Priests Category:Chronos Empire Category:Dirty Fighters Category:Cheaters Category:Villainous Friend Category:Villains who join forces with Heroes Category:Grey Zone Category:Morally Ambiguous Characters Category:Characters in LOTM: Sword of Kings Category:Characters in LOTM: Witnesses of Sleepy Hollow Category:Characters in LOTM: Crossover - The Corbin Files Category:Torturers Category:Knight of Cerebus Category:Characters hailing from the Toaru Majutsu no Index Universe Category:Knight Templar Category:Allies of Great New Empire Category:Allies of Hell Councils Category:Priest of Giygas Category:Characters voiced and/or played by Tomokazu Sugita Category:Characters in LOTM: Witnesses of Sleepy Hollow Spin-Off - Firenza Junior Category:Opportunists Category:Characters hated by Darthnecrozma666 Category:LOTM: Sword of Kings - Magic Side Characters